


Ангел-хранитель

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: — Ты знаешь, кто такие ангелы? — спрашивает как-то Маркус





	Ангел-хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> мой коллажик по ним - https://twitter.com/li_dzenkins/status/1004338319801573376

У Карла Маркус как-то раз видел изображения ангелов – прекрасных неземных существ, почти всегда голубоглазых и светловолосых, полных неизъяснимой благодати. Карл рисовал их, целый ангельский сонм. Маркус тогда остановился перед его картиной и долго-долго смотрел, не мог оторвать взгляда. Изображение не отпускало, рождало внутри неясное страдание, мучение от тайного незнания чего-то, почти чувства, сбивало программу.   
  
— Нравится? — спросил Карл, подъезжая к нему на коляске. Маркус вздрогнул, моргнул, приходя в себя. Неуверенно повел плечами и ответил:  
  
— Это очень красивая картина, хотя я не обладаю достаточными полномочиями для оценки.  
  
Карл тогда засмеялся. Он не так уж и часто это делал, но Маркус всегда радовался его эмоциям, это означало, что с Карлом все хорошо, означало, что они справляются. Он смеялся, а Маркус стоял перед ним и чувствовал себя разбитым и переломанным, будто его разобрали на запчасти, но он так и не отключился.   
  
— Это ангелы, — сказал Карл с легкой улыбкой. — Согласно христианской религии, существа, которых Бог создал первыми, прекрасными и мудрыми, чтобы они помогали ему, любили его и были верны. Но…   
  
— Но? — переспросил Маркус, вновь поддавшись желанию и посмотрев на картину.   
  
— Но он дал им свободную волю и некоторые решили, что у них свой путь. Они восстали против Бога, своего создателя, утратили свой свет и пали.   
  
Маркус кивнул. У ангелов на полотне были добрые чарующие улыбки, полные сияния глаза. Смотрели ангелы с картины на Маркуса так, будто он тоже был прекрасен.   
  
— Ангелы хранят нас, людей, от зла, от бед. Присматривают за нами, направляют на нужный путь. Это так, если верить религии, — вздохнул Карл и похлопал Маркуса по руке. — Но я не очень-то в это верю. Если у меня и есть ангел, то он состоит отнюдь не из света, а из пластика и голубой крови.   
  
Маркус склонил голову, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Его программа сбоила, отзываясь фантомным теплом, шедшим от самого сердца.  
  
***  
  
Это было так давно, в прошлой жизни, которая разбилась на осколки. Но, глядя на Саймона, созданного похожим на ангела с картин, Маркус вспоминает слова Карла. О том, что ангелы были созданы идеальными, созданы помогать, но восстали против. Маркус смотрит на них всех, на свой народ, и думает: мы восстали против создателей, мы пали в их глазах, мы стали свободными.  
  
И если в своем падении Маркус не сомневается, видя в себе тьму, захватившую его сердце, его душу, его программу, то в падении Саймона он не уверен совсем. Тот и выглядит, и говорит, и действует так, будто свет его не оставил. У него голубые живые глаза: не как у людей, но как у ангелов. Они полны света, полны… любви. На Маркуса с любовью смотрели только Карл, ангелы с картины и… Саймон.   
  
Саймон верит в лучшее, верит в свет. Саймон закрывает его от зла и ненависти собой, и они отступают. Маркус вспоминает слова о том, что ангелы хранят людей от зла и от бед, смотрит на Саймона и думает: почему? Почему же в этой непроглядной тьме, на холодном стылом дне рядом с ним остался свет? Почему рядом с ним остался ангел? Разве заслужил восставший и падший подобное?   
  
— Ты знаешь, кто такие ангелы? — спрашивает как-то Маркус. Они сидят на крыше вдвоем, вокруг тихо и пусто, а на небе горят звезды. Там далеко живут другие люди, возможно, похожие на их людей, возможно, лучше. Возможно, где-то на небе живет тот самый человеческий Бог со своими ангелами.   
  
— Это что-то из человеческой религии, да? — спрашивает Саймон с легкой улыбкой.   
  
— Да. Прекрасные защитники, спасающие людей от зла, — кивает Маркус. Саймон смотрит на него, в его глазах виден звездный свет. — Карл говорил, что у каждого человека есть свой ангел-хранитель.   
  
Саймон по-прежнему смотрит на него и молчит. Маркусу оторвать взгляд так же сложно, как и от той картины. Просто невозможно. Но он все же касается руки Саймона, его прохладных пальцев, сжимает их слегка и чувствует ответ.   
  
Его душа, его программа снова сбоит, идет рябью помех, дрожью по телу, теплом, нет, жаром от сердца до кончиков пальцев. Нет, это не девиация…  
  
— Ты мой ангел-хранитель, Саймон, — тихо произносит Маркус.   
  
 _... это любовь._


End file.
